


once upon a time

by haohan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haohan/pseuds/haohan
Summary: In which there are heroes and there are princesses, and Ravio—well, he doesn't belong in the story.





	once upon a time

Ravio grows up on stories of a golden land and blessed inhabitants. His parents tell him every resident of Lorule has a counterpart in that sunlit realm, and he wonders if his other self likes sleeping in and warm milk at bedtime and the thrill of exploration.

His parents forbid him from leaving the house, muttering under their breath about increased monster sightings, so Ravio sneaks outside when they're not home. One day, he's returning from an expedition to the ruins when a large pig-like creature blocks his path. It wields a sword and shield, and doesn't look keen on letting him pass. He dashes to one side, blood thrumming through his veins. The beast is as slow as it looks, and his house is right up the slope—

"Son!"

The shout causes him to stumble, and suddenly the monster is bearing down on him. Just then, there's the harsh clang of metal against metal, accompanied by a loud grunt. Ravio looks up to see his father blocking the creature's attack. Scrambling to his feet, he surges forward, only to be pulled back by trembling hands. "Let me go, Mama!" He squirms against his mother's grip. "Papa's in trouble!"

The woman's grasp only tightens. "What can you do, Ravio?" Her voice is harsh from panic and worry, and it strikes the boy to his core. "Nothing. You can't do anything to help, so just stay back and don't cause trouble."

At last, his father drives the beast off, and from then on, Ravio no longer seeks out the thrill of exploration. His parents come home later and later, but still the chunks of bread at dinner grow smaller and smaller. There are always cold drafts through the crack in the wall they can't afford to repair, and milk at bedtime is a bygone luxury.

The stories, too, are a thing of the past, but Ravio doesn't stop dreaming of his golden counterpart. He wonders if his other self goes to bed hungry and never stops shivering and remembers what it's like not to be afraid of every stray noise or movement.

His mother knits him a scarf for his birthday. It's three sizes too big and warmer than anything Ravio can imagine. His parents eat at work now, bringing home a hunk of bread and sometimes a piece of cheese for him. As the weather grows colder, they pile all the blankets on one bed and tuck him between them at night. One morning, he wakes to find that they haven't left yet. When he shakes them, they're cold to the touch. Their bodies are pale and gaunt, and it occurs to him that maybe eating at work was a lie all along.

Ravio finishes burying his parents on a frosty, gray afternoon. As he stares into nothing, mind curiously blank, a weak cheep sounds at his feet. He looks down. It's a bird, or close to one. The poor thing must've flown right into the lighted window. He kneels. "Hey, little guy. Wanna come inside?" Sheerow, as he names the creature, proves to be a loyal and handy partner, able to retrieve nuts and berries out of his reach and warn him of approaching monsters, whose numbers are increasing by the day.

Ravio sells off the furniture and belongings in the house one by one until he can purchase a set of clean clothes, then makes his way to the castle. He needs a job, and serving under the royal family is sure to pay well. Princess Hilda accepts him with surprisingly little protest. It seems the castle is grievously short on staff, and she appoints him as her champion, giving him the grandiose title of Hero of Lorule. His duties consist of everything from scrubbing the latrines to patrolling the outer reaches of the kingdom.

The salary isn't as high as Ravio had hoped, but he scrimps and hoards every rupee that he can get his hands on, and soon the razor-edged pang of hunger is no longer a constant companion.

During his patrols, Ravio is always on the lookout for treasure, and over the years he amasses a collection of fine weapons. They're useless in his hands, so he keeps his eyes peeled for potential buyers who seem decently trustworthy—a tall order in Lorule. On one trip, he finds a musty old bracelet. Some equally musty books in the castle library tell him that it's a receptacle for magic, but despite this impressive feature, he fails to interest any customers. He blames the unpleasant smell, which won't come out no matter what he does.

The more Ravio sees of Lorule, the more he realizes he can't do a thing to save it. Every corner of the land he calls home is crumbling and decaying by the second, and here he is, a hero more inclined to flee than fight.

Sometimes, he thinks back to childhood fairy tales of a glittering realm overflowing with warmth and cheer. In his more whimsical moments, he conjures up his golden counterpart once more—wonders if his other self knows a strong-willed princess and counts all his rupees each night before bed and feels like a speck in a big, wide world.

Her Highness's brow seems to gain a new crease with each passing day. Ravio wishes he could help, could somehow ease the young ruler's burden, but Lorule needs a proper hero and she recognizes as well as he does that it isn't him. It isn't Yuga, either, that much he knows for certain. The slimy sorcerer is a recent addition to the court, but already he's curried the princess's favor through fawning words and fanciful visions.

One day, Ravio is walking past Her Highness's private office when he overhears something that makes him stop short. Inching closer, he listens with bated breath. When he comes away, his face is pale.

The fairy tales were true. There really is another world out there, a glittering mirror of their own. But this Hyrule won't stay that way much longer, if Yuga and the princess have anything to say about it.

Ravio paces the length of his room. He's sickened by the prospect of destroying another kingdom in cold blood, but he knows Her Highness is only desperate and blinded by Yuga's lies. He mustn't let their scheme succeed. He has to stop them. He—

**What can you do, Ravio?**

The boy stops short, the words echoing around and around in his head. They've plagued his dreams for years, at times severe, at times resigned, at times mournful. The answer is always the same. He can't do anything. He's clumsy, and weak, and cowardly, and he'd only mess things up further. And yet...he simply can't allow this callous thievery to happen. Stealing Hyrule's Triforce may restore Lorule, but he doesn't want to live in a land that prospered through the ruination of another.

Ravio may not be a proper hero himself, but he knows just where to find one. After poring over the tomes in the castle library, he locates an appropriate spell. He's no sorcerer, so he digs through his hoard of trinkets for the musty old bracelet, then pays a visit to the Great Rupee Fairy. "Please," he entreats, "I need enough magic to travel to another world."

The fairy barely glances at him. "Rupees first, then we'll talk."

With a sigh, Ravio tips his bag into the fountain and watches his carefully accumulated savings disappear into the water.

The fairy only sniffs and flicks a finger at the bracelet. "I can give you this much." The indentation glows with the faintest sheen of purple.

Ravio doubts it's enough for a two-way trip, but there's no going back now. He reviews the spell until he feels ready, then packs for the journey. He's not bringing much, just the extent of his weapons collection. His counterpart probably needs the help, and at long last, he might be able to turn a profit on these glorified paperweights.

Before leaving, Ravio searches for an outfit that'll conceal the entirety of his face. The only thing he can find is a long tunic with an atrocious rabbit head for a hood. It's perfect. He cuts small slits in the eye appliques and practices walking around with a limited range of vision.

The day of his departure, Ravio hefts the sack over his shoulder and grins at Sheerow. "If I don't come back, buddy, feel free to turn the house into a giant nest." Then, flipping down his hood, he concentrates on the bracelet. For a moment, nothing happens, and he has a terrible, sinking feeling in his gut. Suddenly, all the wind gets knocked out of him as the world shifts. The very fabric of space itself chews him up and wrings him through and finally spits him back out.

Ravio lands face-up on something firm and springy. The first thing he sees is an endless azure sky. He'd forgotten such a shade of blue existed. Feeling around, he expels a sigh of relief when he touches the sack, still intact and full of goods. He also discovers that the springy stuff is grass—lush, verdant grass, nothing like the withered little stalks back home.

As Ravio gets to his feet, there's a familiar cheep by his ear. "Sheerow?" he yelps, stumbling back. "How'd you get here?" His partner only twitters and wings in circles around him. Guess the little guy must have some sort of magic himself. Speaking of which... He glances down at his bracelet. It's completely dull.

Picking up his bag, Ravio forces a cheery smile. He had a feeling this might happen, and Hyrule doesn't look like such a bad place to be stranded in, all things considered. Just then, there comes an ominous clacking sound from behind. He whirls around to see a four-legged monster, its single bulging eye fixed on him. Lorule has its share of these creatures, too, but that doesn't stop him from uttering a shrill scream and hightailing it out of there.

Once Ravio deems himself a safe distance away from the creepy-crawlies, he slows and catches his breath. The orange tint cast by fading rays reminds him that it's getting late. With no trace of civilization in sight, he huddles against a rock wall and beds down for the night. Despite his exhaustion, every rustle and flicker startles him back to alertness.

Back in Lorule, Ravio always made sure to return from his patrols before nightfall, precisely because he never wanted to be in this situation: trapped in the wild with only the beasts for company. He resolves to seek out a place to stay first thing in the morning. At last, dawn breaks over the horizon, and he rises groggily. His mouth is drier than a desert, his joints all ache, and his head feels like a giant cotton ball. Sheerow is still sleeping, the lucky guy, so he picks his partner up gently and loosens his scarf to form a tiny hammock, then sets off.

Finding somewhere to stay is easier said than done, and gradually Ravio accepts his fate as a traveling merchant. He hasn't gotten a good night's sleep since arriving, and by now, the bags under his eyes are so deep that he's thankful for the hood.

One day, Ravio is passing through a cemetery—even the graveyards in Hyrule are bright and cheery, for gods' sakes—when he sees something that makes his blood run cold. Throwing himself behind a bush, he closes his eyes and waits for the pounding in his chest to abate. It was only a glimpse, but he'd know Yuga's oily red locks anywhere.

Ravio swallows. He thought he'd have more time, but it seems the sorcerer's plot is already in motion. He needs to find the hero, and soon.

Spying a building up ahead, Ravio shoulders his bag and approaches. Apparently, it's a place of worship. The Sanctuary, he thinks it's called. Somehow he doubts religious folk are going to be interested in his wares, but it can't hurt to try. As he steps inside, his mouth drops open, all thoughts of business forgotten. There on the altar lies his golden counterpart, utterly still. He thinks of _paleskincoldbodiesgauntfaces_ and surges forward, heart hammering in desperation for a boy he doesn't even know.

And it's true, Ravio doesn't know him, but when you've thought about someone for a lifetime, even in make-believe, you start feeling a certain familiarity, a certain fondness. He heaves the limp body onto his back, knees buckling under the weight. The guy seems to be breathing, to his immense relief, but he doesn't know how long it'll stay that way.

Ravio has a bad habit of running his mouth when he's panicked, and he can't help the senseless babble that pours forth as he maneuvers his other self out of the Sanctuary and in search of shelter. "Come on, buddy, you can't die on me now, please don't die, you're the only hero around, my only hope really, I can't do this without you, I need you—"

A strained cheep sounds at his side, and Ravio looks over to see Sheerow valiantly attempting to carry the sack of weapons he doesn't even remember dropping. He slams his mouth shut and halts. This isn't going to work. He can't blindly search all of Hyrule while lugging around this much dead weight. "Sheerow, can you find us a place to rest?"

His trusty partner chirps and wings away. Ravio slumps down, careful not to jostle his counterpart. On closer inspection, it's startling how alike they look. Same sideburns, ears, chin... The hair color is different, of course. It really is golden, like sunlight and newborn chicks and the most valuable rupees. He wonders what hue the boy's eyes are.

Just then, Sheerow comes soaring back. His partner's excited bob tells him the recon mission was a success. Before hoisting the body onto his back once more, Ravio ties the drawstring of the sack to his belt. Maybe dragging it this way isn't such a good idea, but he's fairly confident the bag won't rip that easily, and besides, it's not like he has much of a choice.

After following Sheerow for what feels like an eternity, Ravio stands in front of a familiar abode. He can't quite believe his eyes. It's his house. A brighter version of it, but still. There's even the same slope out in front. The door is unlocked, fortunately. Maybe people in Hyrule just never lock their homes, he muses, locating the bed and maneuvering his other self onto it. He tries fanning the guy, splashing some water on his face, even waving the smelly bracelet under his nose.

Finally, the body stirs. Ravio swallows a sigh of relief before eagerly scooting closer. The boy's eyes are the same impossible shade of blue as the sky. As they land on him, their owner starts and tumbles to the floor. He takes the opportunity to introduce himself.

At last, the Hyrulean gets up. His gaze is curious and penetrating as he sizes the other up from head to toe.

Ravio does his best not to fidget, affecting nonchalance. "It looked like you needed a pal, so I took the liberty of lugging you here to this vacant house. Seemed like the perfect place for you to shake off the snores."

His counterpart finally speaks. "I live here." Their voices are the same, too, fancy that. Good thing his own comes out muffled thanks to the hood.

"Say what?" Ravio feigns surprise. "This is your house? Looked empty-ish to me." Sheerow chirps in agreement.

Turns out, the guy's already faced Yuga once and lived to tell the tale. Ravio can't help an ecstatic grin. His other self is bona fide hero material, all right. Plus, the boy's as generous as he is brave, agreeing instantly to his request for lodging. He knows a shabby bracelet probably isn't the best deposit, but he's a little short on options at the moment. His counterpart seems to think the same, judging by the dubious look he gives the trinket.

After several failed attempts at downplaying the odor, Ravio concedes, shoulders sagging. "Okay, fine. I'll admit that it smells like a wet dog. But you gotta know, that's a good smell." He gestures helplessly. "Besides...it's a gift. So the least you could do is wear it, buddy!"

The boy stares at him for a moment. Then, wordlessly, he puts the bracelet on.

Ravio beams, though he's not quite sure why. "Now, pronto, buddy. To the castle! Hurry!" He sends the guy off with lots of waving and a cheerful farewell. "Bye now! See ya, Mr. Hero!"

His other self pauses at the door, glancing back for a split second. "My name is Link," he informs quietly, then departs.

Link, huh? Ravio doesn't know what he expected. Lavio? He's heard the princess of this world is called Zelda, and that's not too far off from Hilda. Well, it suits the guy, anyhow—solid and simple and to the point.

Kicking back on the rug, Ravio takes a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of having a roof over his head for the first time in a while. His eyes roam around aimlessly. From the looks of things, there's only a single occupant, and he feels a pang in his heart. Link, too, huh. Even for one person, there aren't many belongings—just the bare necessities.

At last, Ravio gets down to business. Now that he has a place to live, he can finally think about setting up a shop. Seeing this house only confirmed his suspicions that the two kingdoms are laid out much the same way. Which means that some distance to the west, there's the Hyrulean equivalent of Thieves' Town. Collecting his bag, he sets off.

Kakariko Village is as vibrant and jovial as Ravio expected, although the Cuccos give him quite the scare at first. He's used to the black and balding ones from Lorule, not these fluffy white balls of feathers. He makes his first rental within minutes to an impatient man in showy yellow robes. Whistling in satisfaction, he pockets the rupees and decides the village is an excellent location for his shop.

As the day wears on, however, Ravio begins to reconsider. He's been called irritatingly peppy by his compatriots in Lorule, but the simple, wholehearted happiness of the people here is something else entirely. Watching the villagers come and go, he plays audience to the untroubled expressions and carefree gestures that make up their lives, and finds it...discomfiting.

Finally, Ravio packs up his wares and makes a quiet exit. Sheerow chirps anxiously, but he waves off his partner's concern. "It's all good, buddy. Nothing wrong here." Maybe he'll have better luck near the place he landed when he first arrived. With that many monsters running amok, anyone traveling there must be the courageous, heroic, weapon-needing sort.

One trip back to the ruins is enough to change his mind. As Ravio is chased by three Tektites and a menacing statue come to life, the part of him not paralyzed in terror bemoans his judgment. What made him think this was a good idea again? While Sheerow distracts the monsters, he throws down a few signs and beats a hasty retreat.

Once Ravio is safely enclosed between four walls again, he collapses against the door. All right, no more venturing into the wildness. He's not stepping a toe outside this house if he can help it. Slowly, an inkling of an idea takes root. Why not set up his shop here? The more he turns it over in his head, the better it sounds. He's already renting the place, anyway, and this way he won't need to commute.

His counterpart returns shortly, and Ravio ends up lending the boy his bow free of charge, although he regrets his generosity a little when blue eyes stare in bemusement at the miniature rabbit ears fitted over one end. He crosses his arms. "What? Gotta distinguish my merchandise somehow."

"Did you crochet this?" Link asks, still staring.

"Don't you have hero stuff to do?" Ravio fires back, face heating up. Thankfully, his other self gives him one last glance and leaves.

Link's been gone for hours when, out of the blue, the house starts shaking violently. Ravio huddles under the bed with Sheerow and squeezes his eyes shut until the tremor stops. He knew Hyrule was too good to be true. If earthquakes are going to be a regular occurrence here, maybe he should've stayed in Lorule.

Not long after, the door opens. "Hey, welcome back, little hero!" Ravio greets. Whoops, did that come out too patronizing? They're technically the same height, but his ears give him a good foot over the guy, so...

"I couldn't save him," Link says quietly.

Ravio blinks. "What happened, buddy?" he asks, keeping his voice gentle. As his other self explains, he learns two things. One: turns out the earthquake was Yuga's doing. And two: seems that old trinket wasn't a single-use item. "My bracelet did what now?" His surprise is entirely genuine. He never imagined it'd be capable of absorbing the sorcerer's magic.

"Huh," Ravio muses. "Who knew? Pretty neat that you can turn into a painting." He shakes his head admiringly. "Wowie-wow, I wish I was you! I wonder if I could steal that power from this weird Yuga guy too..." If he'd known about the bracelet before, maybe he could've confronted the sorcerer himself and—

**What can you do, Ravio?**

The boy clutches his head. "No, what am I thinking...? I'm not cut out for that sort of stuff! I'd probably screw it all up somehow and get stuck on some dungeon wall!" A shudder. "I couldn't bear it! Stuck there forever and ever?!" He nods firmly. "Oh yeah, I should leave that kind of tough work to heroes. For sure."

Link's been watching with an inscrutable look on his face. But all he says is, "Hm," before leaving again. He doesn't come back for several days.

Ravio uses this time to make the appropriate renovations to the house, and by that he means pushing just about everything out of the way to make room for his wares. When Link does return, he only stays long enough to rent a few more items. He doesn't seem to notice the changes to his home, or perhaps he simply doesn't mind.

One day, Sheerow flies out the window without warning. He returns some time later, several items in tow. Ravio recognizes them as the ones Link's been renting. Forcing down the dread that swells in his chest unbidden, he thanks his partner and busies himself with arranging the weapons just so. This is good, he assures himself. Another hundred, hundred and fifty rupees in his pocket. But he can't help picturing his counterpart lying face down in a ditch somewhere, matted with blood and drawing in shallow breaths until he can muster the strength to pick himself up.

Eventually, the door of the shop opens, and Link steps inside. The boy is nearly unrecognizable. His face and clothes are streaked with dirt, ash, and mud, and his eyes are haggard. Before the other can say a word, he places down a few purple rupees, then retrieves the weapons Sheerow collected and departs.

After it happens again, Ravio decides to add a purchase option to the shop.

When another earthquake strikes, the Lorulean takes cover under the display shelves, wondering what Yuga is up to this time. The answer becomes evident on stepping outside. There's an ominous fissure in the rock face beneath the house, and his partner informs him that there are plenty more all over Hyrule.

Everything's riding on Link now. Ravio dusts his merchandise and settles in to wait.

One evening, Sheerow goes for a flight and returns bearing familiar weapons. It's well into the night when the hero returns, and mild surprise shows on his face when he sees the merchant still awake.

Ravio can't tear his eyes away from his other self. The boy is disheveled and battered and looks as though he hasn't sleep in weeks. He clears his throat softly. "Sorry you're having a tough time out there, buddy." The words feel woefully inadequate to his own ears.

Link doesn't seem to mind, however, giving a faint smile. "I'd have a tougher time without your weapons."

"Why don't you rest here for the night?" Ravio blurts before he can think better of it. Hesitantly, he adds, "I know you have more world-saving to do, but, uh, you're not looking so hot. Take it from me, even the best heroes need some shut-eye to stay in peak monster-slaying condition."

Link gives him one of those long, indecipherable looks. Then he nods. "Okay."

Ravio blinks, a little surprised by the lack of resistance. "Great. Fantastic. Just gonna...flip this down...and there you go!" He motions to the bed with a flourish.

"What about you?"

"Me? I just sleep on the rug." Taking over someone's house is one thing, but commandeering their bed, too? Ravio isn't a monster.

"That can't be comfortable," Link remarks with a frown.

Ravio shrugs. "I'm sure we've both had worse."

"We'll share the bed," Link says, in a tone that brooks no argument.

It's a bit of a squeeze, and Ravio is reminded of nights spent with his parents on either side of him, their bodies an insurmountable barrier against the outside world. He has the same sense of security now, the knowledge that there's a real live hero right next to him doing wonders for his peace of mind. He could probably sleep soundly in the middle of the wilderness like this.

After Sheerow extinguishes the light, Link's voice resonates in the dark. "You can take your hood off. I won't look."

"I'm good," Ravio quickly assures. He's gotten in the habit of wearing it at night ever since coming to Hyrule, lest anyone stumble across him in his sleep. The ensuing silence is reproachful, or maybe that's just his imagination. He's heard the maxim "don't go to bed angry" enough times to know that he can't let the conversation end this way. While the proverb may refer to lovers, he's pretty sure the same principle applies to housemates. "Why don't you tell me about your latest adventures, Mr. Hero?" he ventures to ask. "I could use a good bedtime story."

"I've told you, my name is Link," comes the automatic reply, followed by a long pause. Finally: "I don't like to remember them. And I don't think they'd make good bedtime stories."

After a moment of thought, Ravio shudders in agreement. "Good point. You probably just spared me a week's worth of nightmares."

"I'm glad," Link says, a hint of amusement coloring his tone.

They fall into an easy silence. And that should be it, mission accomplished, only Ravio must be feeling too comfortable because suddenly words are pouring out of his mouth unchecked. "Hey, uh, stupid question, but...are you ever scared, Mr. Hero?"

"Always." The simple answer hangs in the air like an axe waiting to fall.

Ravio wants very much to doubt that statement. He's the one who knows all about being constantly afraid—could probably win the title for it, in fact. Still, the guy's never been anything but sincere up till now, so at last he murmurs, "You're a lot braver than I am, buddy." Which, he's only too well aware, isn't saying much.

There's a rustle of fabric, and then a warm hand falls on his shoulder reassuringly. It's been a while since Ravio has received any sort of human contact, and even through his robe, his counterpart's palm burns like a hot iron. After an eternity, the hand moves away. The flicker of disappointment that follows is new and puzzling.

In the morning, Ravio wakes to find the blanket draped snugly around him, his other self long gone. He leaves the bed down despite it giving the room a cramped look.

Link comes back more often after that, and not always following a defeat. He tells the other about Lorule, about Princess Hilda, about the people and creatures he meets on his adventures. Ravio listens in rapt attention. It's fascinating seeing his homeland through the boy's eyes, and despite having spent much of his life there in abject terror, the dark, dreary kingdom holds a special place in his heart.

Sometimes, Link tells the merchant about himself. His parents died a few years ago, and he's been apprenticed to the blacksmith ever since. He enjoys all food, but has a particular fondness for apples. He likes sleeping in, although he can't afford to nowadays. Ravio carefully files away each nugget of information. Gradually, the vague mental image he's built up of his golden counterpart becomes something solid and real, like a handmade painting come to life in glorious relief.

One day, a strange squeaking noise sounds from under a display shelf. Ravio ducks down to see a pink creature with a spiny shell. A Maiamai, he realizes, thinking back to Link's stories. It must've wandered out of the guy's pouch at some point during the last visit. He picks the creature up gently. It might be days until his other self returns, and the little one must be missing its mother. After a few soothing words and pats, he hands the Maiamai to Sheerow and asks him to take it back to the cave.

As soon as his partner touches the creature, it squirms to get away, its cries ramping up in volume. Ravio hastens to reassure the child. "Hey, buddy, it's okay, this is my friend. He won't hurt you, promise." The Maiamai just continues to wail. It occurs to him that perhaps Sheerow's avian form looks similar to one of its natural predators.

Ravio hesitates. There's no other choice, then. He'll have to go himself. Link's told him exactly where the cave is—he should be able to find it no problem. His heart beats faster with every step he takes away from the house, and when the building is out of sight, he breaks into a mad dash. Lake Hylia isn't that far away, but it feels like an eternity before Ravio finally sights the crystal blue waters. He makes a sharp left, and sure enough, there's a hole in the rock face. With a sigh of relief, he hurries inside.

"My, oh, my! I've never seen you before, child."

Despite hearing about Mother Maiamai from his counterpart, Ravio still quails a little at the giant octopus-like creature before him. Before he can get a word out, she leans forward.

"And yet—is that a lost Maiamai I spy?" The matriarch clasps her tentacles together joyfully. "Thank you for bringing my baby back to my side!" As the boy lowers his hand to let the little one skitter back to its mother, she trills, "You're kind, child, so very kind. But how did you know to rescue my tykes?"

Ravio rises and scratches his head. "Er, sorry, but I didn't rescue it. That was all my buddy. You've talked to him before—the guy in green?"

"Oh, yes, my dear friend! You know him well?"

"Kind of. I'm currently renting his house."

Mother Maiamai bobs eagerly. "You must be Ravio, then! So pleased to make your acquaintance. My friend says such nice things about you."

The merchant blinks. "He does?"

"Yes, and now that I've met you, I quite agree. Did he ask you to return my baby to me?"

Ravio shakes his head. "Your kid got left behind in my shop accidentally, and I didn't know how soon Mr. Hero would be back."

Mother Maiamai's eyes curve up in a smile. "What a sweet thing to do! You're both quite kind, yes—heroes in my eyes!"

To be spoken of in the same breath as his other self is jarring—to be called a hero, even more so. "I'm really not," Ravio blurts, but he doesn't know how to reply to the matriarch's questioning gaze, so he bids a hasty farewell and leaves.

Link hasn't returned for over a week when Sheerow flies back with his rented weapons. It's the first defeat he's suffered in a while, which means that it must've been something bad. Ravio doesn't realize how right he is until the guy walks through the door, bruised and bleeding all over. "Whoa!" he exclaims, wincing. "You, uh, don't have a potion or something?"

"Used all my bottles for fairies," Link mutters hoarsely.

"Oh. Well, I think you better sit down—wait, let me put a blanket on the bed first—man is that turning red quickly—" Ravio snaps his mouth shut when he realizes he's rambling. "Why didn't you stop at the witch's place on your way back?"

Link closes his eyes and exhales shakily. "Didn't think I could hold onto the broom."

Ravio is already moving to his bag of rupees. He retrieves enough for two red potions and turns, request forming on his lips. But one look at Sheerow's tired form stops him short, and he remembers that his partner's just made a long trip. Swallowing, he ignores the dread pooling in his stomach and says instead, "Hey, let me borrow two bottles and the bell."

Link relinquishes them without protest. Moments later, Ravio is hanging on for dear life to a thin strip of wood miles above the ground. The wind blows his hood clean off, but at least up here no one can see. Before touching down, he hurriedly pulls it back on and makes sure the rupees are still in his pocket. Inside, he thrusts the money at the witch. "I need two red potions, and fast!"

The woman squints at him. "You are?"

"Friend of Link's," Ravio answers impatiently. "As in, the guy who's bleeding out right now."

Thankfully, the witch doesn't dally any longer, quickly brewing up his order. "Oh, heavens!" she murmurs to herself. "I hope nothing befalls that nice boy."

Ravio snatches the bottles as soon as they're filled and rushes out the door. He barely has time to take a steadying breath before he's wooshing through the air once more. Back at the house, his counterpart is barely conscious, and he helps the guy down both potions. Color soon returns to Link's face, and his wounds start closing up neatly.

"Phew!" Ravio grins, overjoyed. "Looking better already, Mr. Hero! Like a million rupees, I'd say. You gonna head out now? Or do you wanna rest up a little longer?" When his other self doesn't move, he takes it as a yes to the latter. "Not a problem, buddy! Always glad to have you around. Right, here's your stuff back."

Link accepts the items, gaze distant. "Thanks."

"Well, I mean, they're yours in the first place—"

"For the potions," Link cuts in.

Ravio scratches his head. "Oh, uh, just think of it as an extra-special service! Can't have my best customer dying on me, you know?"

Link grunts in reply.

Ravio brings up one conversation topic after another, but the boy is even more laconic than usual, and after a pause he asks, "Everything okay, buddy?"

Link stares at his hand blankly. Finally, he speaks. "Weeks ago, I was a blacksmith's apprentice. Now they're calling me a hero, but I'm still the same person. I'm not incredibly strong or fast or smart. I don't have what it takes to vanquish evil and save the day. I can't even rescue the people who need me. The worst part is," he continues, a bitter note in his voice, "I'm still afraid. I'm scared of monsters and traps and falling in battle. Every time I enter a dungeon, I want to turn back. Some days, just going outside the house feels too hard."

Ravio feels a lump in his throat. It's the first time his other self's ever confessed these doubts to him, and he feels guilty for thinking that the guy must be some kind of unflappable monster-bashing machine. He gets it, he really does. The same insecurities plagued him during his stint as the Hero of Lorule. But there's a crucial difference.

Ravio sits on the bed. "You're afraid of monsters, but you fight them anyway. You're afraid of traps, but you face them anyway. You're afraid of falling in battle and going into dungeons and leaving the house, but you do these things anyway, because you're brave and good and the hardest-working guy I know."

Blue eyes fix on him at last, and even though Ravio knows his counterpart can't see his face, he forces himself to meet the boy's gaze. "Lemme tell you, buddy, that's what makes you a hero, way more than being incredibly strong." He twiddles his fingers. "And, er, for what it's worth, I believe you have what it takes. So do me a favor and believe in yourself, all right?"

There's a long, thoughtful silence. Then Link nods. "Okay," he says simply. "I will."

Any reply Ravio might've had evaporates at the small but genuine smile he receives. Looking into it is like basking in sunlight, soothing and uplifting.

Link clasps the other's hands between his own. "Thanks, Ravio," he adds softly. "I'm glad you're here."

It suddenly occurs to the merchant that perhaps even more than weapons or a bed, this is what the guy really needs: friendly company and a willing ear.

One night, as Ravio curls up on the rug and gets ready to sleep, he notices that all but one item on the display shelves has been replaced by the red "SOLD OUT" sign. The next day, as if on cue, his other self arrives with a pouch of rupees. "My deepest thanks for being the best customer ever!" he gushes, handing over the last of his weapons. He does a happy little dance and even breaks into song. His bag now holds more than triple the amount he'd spent years saving up in Lorule. It's more money than he'd ever imagined—with this much, he's set for life.

"What will you do now?" Link asks. He has an unreadable look on his face again.

Ravio freezes. This isn't the boy's way of telling him to scram, right? And here he thought they'd finally started to bond. He gives a nervous laugh. "I think I'm going to kick my feet up for a bit while I figure out what I'm going to do next."

"So you're staying here?"

Ravio cringes away, anticipating an outburst. "Yes?"

None comes. Instead, Link's shoulders slacken a little. "I see."

"Wait, so you're not kicking me out?"

"Of course not," Link says, frowning slightly.

Ravio beams. Yeah, he should've figured his counterpart would never do something like that. "Thanks a million, Mr. Hero!"

In the following days, Ravio feels strangely restless. Although having this much free time is hardly new, before he at least had the pretext of running the shop. Now, as he whiles away the hours lounging on the rug and napping, the word freeloader pops into his mind unbidden. Before he realizes it, he finds himself wiping every surface, dusting every corner, and scrubbing every inch of the room. Then he glimpses the apple tree outside the window and gets an idea.

The next time Link comes home, he's greeted by a spotless house and a fragrant pot of applesauce over the fire. Dazed, he lets himself be ushered over to the recently restored table.

Ravio plops down across from him eagerly. "How is it, Mr. Hero? There was a lot of trial and error involved, but I think I finally made a decent batch. It's got Sheerow's seal of approval, too!"

After subsisting on nothing but dried rations and foraged provisions for the past several weeks, the applesauce tastes heavenly, and Link says as much.

Ravio makes a sympathetic sound. "You can take some of that with you if you want, buddy. Here's a tip: use the ice rod to keep it from spoiling."

Link nods and continues to wolf down the applesauce.

Ravio can't help the silly grin that spreads across his face. Humming a little ditty, his eyes trace the boy's form and zero in on the various rips and holes littering the green tunic. "Hey, gimme your shirt. I'll fix it up for you."

Blinking, Link does as he's told. As he pulls the garment over his head, the pouch attached to his belt tips over, and out spills a handful of small, purple objects.

Ravio picks one up, recognizing it instantly as the miniature rabbit ears he'd affixed to each of his rental weapons. He stares, partly in disbelief, partly in mortification. "Why do you still have these?"

Link looks a bit sheepish. "I like looking at them when I'm out there."

What is Ravio supposed to say to that? Wordlessly, he puts them back in the pouch and takes the tunic. His other self watches curiously as he retrieves a needle and some thread.

"You can sew?"

"I can crochet, can't I?" When you grow up never being able to afford new clothes, such skills become something of a necessity.

A pause. "You don't have to do all this, you know." Link's tone is gentle.

Ravio waves him off. "Not to worry, Mr. Hero! Napping all day's getting a little old, anyway."

"Oh." Another pause. "Then can you make this again sometime?"

Ravio hums. "I dunno, I was thinking about apple pie for next time. That sound okay to you?" His counterpart's fervent nod is all the answer he needs.

From then on, the days are filled with chores and small crocheted gifts and more apple recipes than Ravio knows what to do with. One night, he falls asleep after knitting a scarf, having heard that Link is headed to the Ice Ruins soon. Maybe that's why he dreams of warm, callused hands and the click-clack of knitting needles under weak candlelight.

His mother's face is worn but peaceful in the dim orange glow. His father sits close by, carefully sharpening his blade. That sword is the only thing in their house capable of fetching a decent price, but even a child like Ravio knows that it will be the last thing to go. Such is the reality of life in Lorule.

Before his eyes, his parents' faces grow pale and gaunt. The flesh melts from their bodies until papery skin hangs from their emaciated frames. Still they work, knitting and sharpening with a single-minded intensity, even as blood drips from their fingers onto the floor.

"Mama, Papa!" Ravio cries, screams, pleads. There's no answer. An icy wind blows past, extinguishing the lone flame. He tries to find his parents in the darkness, but the cold seeps into his bones until he can't move and all he can do is huddle on the floor, shivering madly.

The pain in his stomach is so sharp that it barely registers as hunger. Suddenly, something is pressed into his hand, and his mother's voice comes through the darkness, dangerously faint. "Here's your dinner, Ravio."

"Don't worry about us, son." His father's clear baritone has been reduced to a weak rasp.

Ravio shakes his head in desperation, but before he can do or say anything, there are two terrible, rattling breaths. He wakes with a start, breath coming in harsh pants. He tears the covers off and stumbles out of bed, all but throwing himself to the other side of the room where his bag rests. Falling to his knees, he pries it open with shaky hands and starts to count.

Ten, twenty, thirty—not enough—forty, fifty—not enough not enough—sixty, seventy, eighty— _never enough_ —

Solid hands close around his own. "Ravio," he hears through the jumbled mess of his thoughts. Then, louder, "Ravio!"

His gaze is wild as it locks onto steady blue eyes. "Link?" The oddity of waking up on the bed finally hits, and he realizes the boy must have carried him there. Without warning, he feels himself being pulled into a warm embrace.

"You're shivering," Link murmurs.

Ravio tries for a laugh, but it comes out weak and wobbly. "Sorry, buddy," he croaks. "Did I wake you?"

"You didn't," Link answers after a pause. "I was stoking the fire."

"Oh," Ravio utters. Slowly, his shivering subsides, but his other self still doesn't release him.

Link suddenly speaks. "I don't know what happened, but...if there's anything I can do to help, tell me."

Ravio tries for a joke. "Even if I said I needed a million rupees?"

"If that's what it takes," Link replies firmly, without missing a beat.

Ravio really does laugh then. "Careful, I might take you up on that, Mr. Hero." He shakes his head. "Nah, just kidding."

"Are you still cold?" Link asks quietly.

"Nope. All thanks to you, buddy." Ravio hums. "Maybe there's something to this whole hugging it out thing. You do this often?" Funny, his counterpart never struck him as an especially touchy-feely guy.

There's a stretch of silence. "Not really," Link says at last.

"That so?" Ravio stifles a yawn. Being enveloped in cozy heat like this is making him nice and drowsy. Sleepily, he mumbles, "Guess I'm just special, huh?" He doesn't quite catch the boy's response as he drifts off.

The next morning, the sun is already high in the sky by the time Ravio wakes. Through the window, he can see deft, fluid motions and a circular blur cutting through the air. Despite all those protests about not being incredibly strong, Link has a real knack for mastering weapons. He knows he made the right decision in selling his items to the guy. When his other self comes inside, he's waiting with a glass of apple cider. "You really bring out the best in my boomerang, Mr. Hero!" he praises.

Accepting the drink, Link mumbles an abashed, "Thanks."

Man, his counterpart really doesn't know how to take a compliment. Ravio snickers. "Look at you, blushing and all. How's that for friendly customer service?"

Link finishes the cider and sets the glass on the table. "I'm not a customer anymore," he points out mildly.

"Yeah, guess not," Ravio concedes with a good-natured grin.

Link steps forward, his gaze curiously intense. "What am I, then?"

Ravio backs up in surprise as his mouth goes dry. "Er, what do you mean, buddy?" They're friends—that's what he's supposed to say, right? So then why are those blue eyes looking at him like that?

Link's expression softens. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

As the boy turns to go, Ravio unfreezes. "Wait a second, Mr. Hero!" He quickly retrieves the scarf he made and presses it into his other self's hands. "Be careful out there, okay?"

Link stares at the gift for a moment before giving a small smile. "Understood."

With each additional sage his counterpart rescues, the day of reckoning draws closer, until at last the boy stands before him, about to embark on the final mission.

"Don't worry," Link promises, "I'll come back." That weighty blue gaze, once so disconcerting, is now a cherished comfort.

Ravio can only nod and give the same cheery send-off as always. He has faith that his counterpart will triumph over Yuga, but something tells him Her Highness won't back down so easily. He's seen the desperation in her eyes and heard the worry in her voice, and he knows that no outsider will convince the Princess of Lorule to forsake her people.

But even supposing Ravio could change her mind, there's no way for him to return to the doomed kingdom. He feels an ugly surge of relief at that, quickly followed by guilt. It's unforgivably selfish of him to survive while the rest of his homeland perishes, and yet—it's not like he has a choice, right?

The minutes bleed into hours, and Ravio can't help the terrible possibilities that flash through his mind as worry pools in his stomach. Maybe Link fell victim to one of the castle's many traps. Maybe Yuga got the better of him. Maybe Her Highness is holding him captive. He might be in trouble, he might need help—

**What can you do, Ravio?**

He freezes as a familiar chill washes over him. That's right. He can't do anything. He's a poor nobody who's afraid of stepping a single toe outside—

_Are you ever scared, Mr. Hero?_

_Always._

...But so is Link.

Ravio suddenly recalls something he once said to the boy. "When I look at you, Mr. Hero, I now realize that just about anything is possible if you put heart into it. Ha! Seems like it's about time for me to decide where to put my heart!" Only now does he realize that his heart's been decided from the very beginning.

He has to help Link, because when you've thought about someone for a lifetime and then get to know them and find that they're even better than your dreams, you start to feel an extraordinary fondness, an extraordinary familiarity.

He has to help Link, because if the guy is willing to put everything on the line for other people, then it's only fair that someone do the same for him.

He has to help Link, because he finally knows the answer to that dreaded refrain, and it's a simple revelation that quiets all his doubts and misgivings.

**What can you do, Ravio?**

His best, plain and simple.

"Sheerow," the boy calls gently. His partner soars down from the rafters with an inquisitive chirp. He flips his hood up long enough to smile at his longtime friend and deliver a few parting words. "If I don't come back, buddy, tell Mr. Hero I gave you permission to turn this house into a giant nest." With that, he grabs his bag and rushes out of the house.

There's no Great Rupee Fairy here, but Ravio thinks he knows something close. Link once told him that Mother Maiamai was on a voyage through all the worlds before she came to Hyrule. After hastening to Lake Hylia, he dashes into a familiar cave. "Please," he pants, "I need enough magic to travel to another world." He thrusts his bag forward. "This is everything I have."

Mother Maiamai merely tilts her head. "Oh, dear friend, it's you again." She spreads her tentacles regretfully. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you my magic when you have none of your own."

"What?" Ravio whispers, heart plummeting. "Why not?"

"I can only make things nicer," Mother Maiamai explains apologetically. "I'm afraid I can't enhance something you don't possess in the first place." Suddenly, she straightens. "But wait—what's that?"

There's a familiar cheep, and Ravio whips his head around, mouth falling open. "Sheerow? You followed me?" He huffs ruefully. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Mother Maiamai relaxes. "Ah, you know each other? Pardon my surprise. Your little friend looks an awful lot like a type of creature that loves to prey on my babies." She hums thoughtfully, leaning closer. "Could it be? It seems this fellow has magic of his own! Yes, I can make him nicer, or at least I'll try!"

Ravio has a mild heart attack as the matriarch appears to swallow Sheerow whole. Before he can protest, her entire body starts to glow, and after a few tosses of her head, she spits his partner back out. He catches the traumatized creature in his hands. "Uh, buddy, you okay?" He receives a dazed chirp of affirmation.

"There!" Mother Maiamai declares proudly. "I've doubled his magic, so that he can now carry a passenger with him when he crosses between worlds!"

Ravio stares at her, then at Sheerow, then back again. "Really? That's amazing!" He holds out his sack of rupees. "Here. I don't know if it's enough, but—thank you."

Mother Maiamai trills in laughter. "Oh, no, I couldn't accept payment from such a kind child. Consider it a reward for bringing my little one back to me."

Ravio is momentarily overwhelmed with gratitude. All he can do is nod wordlessly.

Mother Maiamai seems to understand. "You have somewhere to be, don't you?" she prompts gently. "I, too, must bid this land good-bye. We're headed off to a different dimension, my tykes and I!"

"Oh," the boy says, finding his voice. He grins. "In that case, have a safe trip!"

"And you as well, dear Ravio."

After exchanging farewells with the Maiamais, the erstwhile merchant cocks his head at Sheerow. "So, how does this work? Do I grab onto you, or—whoa!" There's a feeling akin to intense vertigo for a second before it vanishes and he's left flailing for balance. As he looks around, the dull, dark coloring of the landscape alerts him that he's home. His partner settles on his shoulder with a weak cheep. "Thanks, little guy," he murmurs. "Take a good rest from here on out."

Lorule is certainly worse off than when he left, but the route to the castle remains the same. Locating the throne room is trickier. Her Highness went all out to remodel the building into a perilous dungeon, it seems. As Ravio ascends through the floors, he recognizes Link's handiwork in each cleared trap and felled enemy. The sounds of intense battle echo from above, spurring him onward. Suddenly, there's a terrible roar, followed by silence. Hope and dread grapple in his chest. Please, gods, let it be his other self who emerged victorious.

When Ravio arrives at the throne room, the sight of Link in one piece nearly cripples him with relief. But the battered chamber and his unsmiling princess remind him that he has a duty here. He holds the boy's gaze for an unbroken moment, knowing that those blue eyes may never look at him the same way again, and removes his hood.

Blatant surprise manifests on Link's features. Ravio turns around before dismay or anger can follow. The rage on Her Highness's face is much easier to swallow, and he pours his heart into entreating her to stop this madness. He knows that every word exposes him as more of a coward—if his counterpart wasn't repulsed by him before, that's sure to change now.

But Ravio has to do this, for Link and Princess Zelda and the innocent citizens of Hyrule. He's been a coward far too long. He refuses to be a thief. "Please, Princess Hilda, let's do the right thing. Lorule may be doomed, but at least our kingdom won't be condemned for stealing their Triforce." When Her Highness finally nods, the great knot in his chest—the one that's been lodged there ever since the moment he discovered the nefarious plot—loosens at last.

In the Sacred Realm, as Princess Hilda prepares to send the Hyruleans back, Ravio chances a look at Link. He braces himself for anything from disappointment to outrage to contempt, but his other self's expression is carefully blank. His heart twists. Typical of the guy to be considerate even now.

Mustering up a grin, Ravio clasps the boy's hands. "It's been a pleasure, my friend. I got to meet a real, live, genuine hero. Ha! Who knows? Maybe some of your courage rubbed off on me. So thanks, Link." His voice falters. It's sinking in that this is the last time he'll see his golden counterpart—that this is their final good-bye. Her Highness is almost ready. He lets go and takes a step back, recalling the question that's haunted his dreams every night since.

_What am I, then?_

Swallowing, Ravio adds softly, "And, uh, in case you're still wondering...you're my everything."

Blue eyes widen for a split second. In the next instant, the two Hyruleans are gone. Rapidly, the sky darkens, and the air grows heavy. Just as Ravio is gearing up to spend the end of the world clutching his bag of rupees along with Sheerow, there's an earthquake that knocks him flat on his back. Sheesh, can't he catch a break from these things?

As it turns out, Link and Princess Zelda must've pulled some strings, because the next thing Ravio knows, he's staring at Lorule's own Triforce. As Her Highness regains her composure, Sheerow gives him a questioning look, to which he shakes his head. He's not going to run away anymore. His kingdom needs him, and it's about time he started living up to his title. Princess Hilda takes this for a foregone conclusion. After informing the Hero of Lorule of his duties for the weeks to come, she dismisses him and retreats to her chambers, happier than he's ever seen her.

Ravio returns to his house, prepared for the worst. It's more than likely been ransacked in his absence, and he'll be lucky if the fireplace isn't completely dismantled. The reality is better than he expects, although he has to climb over a few crates to reach the back and there's a sizable hole in the far wall. He doesn't feel up to putting the bed back together yet, so he starts to unfurl the rug. Before he can lie down, there's a voice at his back.

"I can't believe you're still sleeping on the floor in your own house."

Ravio stiffens and turns, nearly tripping over himself in his haste. "Mr. Hero?" he blurts, dumbfounded. Sheerow is perched on a shelf, looking tired but self-satisfied. "Why—" Before he can finish his sentence, he's surrounded by solid warmth and an indescribable yet comforting smell.

Holding him close, Link remarks in his ear, "You knew all along." It's not a question.

"Are you mad?" Ravio ventures.

Link shakes his head. "When I saw your face, I thought: 'So that's why he won't return my feelings.'"

Ravio blinks in bewilderment. "Wait, what?"

"And then you said those words right before I left." Link's grip tightens. "That was unfair of you."

"Uh, hold on a second, buddy. What feelings?"

A pause. "I've loved you for a while now, Ravio," Link says simply.

Blue eyes lock with green, and suddenly the boy realizes just what that inscrutable gaze means. He can't help the flush that quickly overtakes his features.

Link traces a thumb along one burning cheek. "I'm glad I get to see this," he murmurs reverently. "I want to know all of your expressions from now on."

Ravio takes a breath. That relentless stare kind of makes him wish for his hood again, but hey, now's as good a time as any to start working on his fear, right? Plucking up his courage, he darts in for a kiss. His nerve fails him at the last second, and he starts to pulls back, but as always, Link makes up for what he lacks, meeting him halfway.

Yeah, Ravio thinks to himself once he can formulate coherent thoughts again. With a teacher like this, he'll be courageous in no time.


End file.
